


Spiel mit dem Feuer

by DerThies



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerThies/pseuds/DerThies
Summary: Stille. Beide atmeten auf.„Ziehen Sie sich ordentlich an Thiel!“
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Spiel mit dem Feuer

„Boerne ich.......“

Hätte der Mund des Rechtsmediziner nicht wegen Überfüllung geschlossen, würde er vermutlich grinsen. Warum machte sich Thiel überhaupt immer die Mühe seinen Höhepunkt anzukündigen, wenn diese Meldung doch eigentlich sowieso viel zu spät kam? Es war immer das Selbe. Kaum das er diese zwei Worte ausgesprochen hatte war es nämlich schon so weit. Boerne blieb ja praktisch gar nichts anderes übrig als genau so weiter zu machen und Thiel in seinem Mund kommen zu lassen. War in Anbetracht der Örtlichkeit wahrscheinlich auch gut so.   
In Gedanken zählte Boerne runter. '3.2.1'

„Entschuldigung!“

Mit schweißbedeckter Stirn und glasigen Augen raffte sich Boerne von dem gefliesten Boden auf. Als er stand konnte er sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auch nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Sie haben da noch was!“

Eigentlich rechnete er damit, Thiel würde ein Stück des Toilettenpapiers abreißen und ihm gegeben doch das passierte nicht. Boerne wurde an der Krawatte nach unten gezogen und geküsst. Zum ersten Mal. Noch nie hatte Thiel ihn einfach so geküsst, genau deswegen dauerte es einen Moment bis Boerne erwiderte.

„Ich würde mich ja gern revanchieren, aber das muss warten Boerne, wir sind Sau-spät dran!“   
Boerne sah ein dass dafür keine Zeit mehr blieb und nickte. „Ich nehm Sie beim Wort!“  
Gerade als Boerne seine Brille gerade rückte öffnete sich eine Tür. Beide verhielten sich mucksmäuschenstill. Boernes Herz klopfte so laut, dass er befürchtete jeder würde es hören können. Natürlich war dem nicht so, wusste er ja eigentlich selbst und trotzdem war ihr kleines Tête-à-Tête mal wieder aus dem Ruder gelaufen und ein riskantes Spiel mit dem Feuer.  
Stille. Beide atmeten auf.

„Ziehen Sie sich ordentlich an Thiel!“

Boerne verließ die Toilette und griff sich einige Papierhandtücher um seine Stirn vom Schweiß zu befreien. Der jüngste war auch er nicht mehr und seine Kondition ließ deswegen hin und wieder zu wünschen übrig.  
Thiel schloss zu ihm auf und grinste ihn über den Spiegel an. Boerne kannte den Gesichtsausdruck. Er galt wie immer ihm. Thiel sah so herrlich befriedigt aus und wenn man nur ein bisschen Menschenkenntnis besaß, erkannte man den 'frisch gepoppt' Blick ganz eindeutig.

-

„Da sind ja die werten Herren Thiel und Boerne! Die Pressekonferenz sollte schon vor fünf Minuten beginnen! Können Sie mir mal sagen wo sich die Herren so lange aufgehalten haben? Wir haben Sie überall gesucht!“   
Die Klemm sah ziemlich verärgert aus doch damit wusste Boerne umzugehen.  
„Tja geschätzte Frau Staatsanwalt, gute Mitarbeiter sind eben schwer zu finden!“


End file.
